The Life of a Writer
by ZebraBow
Summary: The story of the Sohamo household in a normal day. Exepect that there are reporters making a documentary on the writer Shigures life. Toharu has to fake as his 27 year old wife. And Kisa and Hiro must act as their 12 year old twins. So what could happen?
1. YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?

_**Chapter 1 of The Life of a Writer **_

_**By Jacqulin**_

_**Authors' Note: This story was an idea that I got as I was watching the most boring documentary on early American writers (no offense to any fans). And I just started scribbling down ideas after that. PLEASE REVIEW…….**_

******_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket_**

******o**

******o**

******o**

The sun rose over a beautiful brown house that was in the middle of the woods. Flocks of birds flew over head as they left their nests for a brand new day in the glorious spring weather. Strands of dark light that was brought out by the ominous trees mixed in lightly with the rays of sunlight that seemed to be pouring in around them.

A man in a blue sort of purplish kimono robe seemed to be in deep thought. This man is Shigure Sohma. Shigure busily paced the floor off his house. _How am I going to tell them? Maybe it's just a mistake._ He looked at the letter he was holding and decided against his hopeful thoughts.

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki entered the room, soon followed by Kisa and Hiro.

"So what was the big hurry that you wanted us to know about?" Kyo asked arrogantly. The orange haired boy seemed to be in a hurry and didn't really want to know what his cousin wanted to tell him.

Shigure heaved a sigh. _Oh, this is going to be no use!_ He had now stopped pacing.

"Yeah, it better be something good to take Kisa and me out of school for a **week**." Hiro said.

"Oh, what's the matter now? Don't want other people to see your precious Kisa?" Kyo taunted his little cousins. Hiro looked like he was about to kick Kyo in a very private area. Smoke was fuming out of the boy as he desperately tired to stop blushing.

"Well…actually…um…The reason I brought all of you here is very simple. I have been chosen by my fellow fans to have a documentary made about me."

"And we care why?" Kyo asked again.

"…." Shigure mentally slapped himself. _Maybe they won't be able to do it after all. _"What the reporters are expecting to see is lovely family. If I ever want to keep the status that we are cursed to the whole entire world, I can do that. But there is an alternative. However, I am going to need your cooperation in order for it to work."

"Sure. I will do whatever you ask me to do. I mean after you have done so much for me. Housing me, feeding me..." Toharu said.

"Oh thanks Tohru." Shigure clapped his hands together. "I need

"Ms. Honda to be my wife, and Kisa and Hiro to by my twin children. And Kyo and Yuki to be my cousins, but that will be okay since they already are."

No one said anything for a minute. "Good, since we all agreed on this. Tohru I would like you to call me Darling, Honey or, Sweet…." Shigure said as his sentence was cut short by the others clamoring.

"Are you joking? Me..**me..**being a child from her.", Hiro said as he eyed Tohru as if she was from the planet known as Weird.

"Yeah," Kisa said. "Anyway we are too old to be her kids. You know we only have a five year age gap between us."

"And do Kisa and I really look like twins?" Hiro by now was yelling.

"That has to be the most stupid idea I have ever heard. Plus, its too much ask from Miss. Honda!" Yuki said as he tried to hold Kyo back from attacking Shigure.

Tohru didn't know what to do. Her mom hadn't surely prepped her on this, "I…I…I will do it."

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: That's all I have for now, but I promise to upload soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

**click the button. **

**click the button. **

**click the button. **

**click the button. **

**click the button. **

**click the button. **

**click the button. **

**click the button. **

**click the button. **

**click the button. **

**click the button. **

**click the button. **

**click the button. **

**click the button. **

**click the button. **

**click the button. **


	2. Maybe

_**Chapter 2 of The Life of a Writer **_

_**By Jacqulin**_

_**Authors Note: I know that I had promised to update soon, but I was really busy with school and my other stories. AND YES I KNOW THAT IT IS SPELLED TOHRU. That mistake was a slight typo and by the way I didn't proof read the first chapter so I should do that too.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Me: No, I will not say it any more!**_

_**Lawyer: Actually miss; you have to say it since technically you are bound by law and your vernacular is English. So you would fall under the copy right act that was once established by……..**_

_**Me: Just shut up and I will say it.**_

_**Lawyer: Yes my boring speeches always work! MUHAHAHAHA**_

**_Me: I do not own Fruits Basket and probably never will.. Happy now?__

* * *

_ **

o

o

o

**Shigures Point of View **

_Why in the world did I ask them to do this??? Why? Am I as retarded as Hatori says I am?_

"I know," I said as a sudden idea popped into my head. "It's too much to ask from you..."

"You are dead on when you say it's too much!" Kyo said before I had a chance to finish.

"Just think of what would happen when the documentary comes out." I tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard as I tried to keep the laughter inside of me down.

They all looked at me with an expression that clearly said that they had no clue what I was talking about.

I grabbed a huge breath of air before I began talking again. "Well other than the whole entire worlds knowing our little secret, other than having Akito kill us, think about all the fan girls who are all going to come visit me because I am single!!!!"

All of their jaws dropped open as I said the last line. I was laughing uncontrollably as they stared at me. (A/N Insert blinking arrow here which was pointing towards Shigure)

"How could you even think of something like that at a time like this?" Kyo asked me. He raised his leg to do round horse kick, but then stopped as he saw Tohru come over and stand as a barrier between us.

"Now, Kyo there is no need for violence. We can solve this problem **to-ge-th-er**." She stretched the word together into 4 syllables.

"I thought that you had to be dead to have a documentary made about you?" Yuki asked me. I stopped to think about this for a second. He did have a point.

"They decided to do one about me because I am the most mysterious writer there has been in a long time. Everyone wants to know about my personal life. The only reason that I moved out into the country and not into Tokyo or Osaka was because I wanted a little privacy."

"So you were really serious when you said that you wanted me to be your son?" Hiro asked with a look that said please let the answer be NO.

"Yeah, I was. You only have to be my 'family' for the weekend. The TV crew and reporter will come live with us and get the feel of my family life. So are you guys up to it?" I asked.

"I will do it," Tohru said.

"Well if Miss Tohru is willing to do it, I can bear it too." Yuki said with a sigh as he agreed with Tohru and me.

"If that rat can do it then I can too!" Kyo said. "I am going to be such a better cousin than you are."

Tohru let out a sigh. "Kyo, don't turn it into one of your crazy contests again."

"Hiro, Kisa what about you two?" I asked. I was surprised that Kyo and Yuki had agreed to do this for me. Of course, Kyo would do anything to show that he was better than Yuki.

"I will do it **if **Kisa is willing to do it too." Hiro said.

"Aww, look everyone. He doesn't want to leave his precious wittle gwirle friend behinwd," Kyo said in baby talk. Hiro punched Kyo in the stomach even though Kyo had tried to doge it. Every one now turned their head towards Kisa waiting to see her answer.

"I guess I can do it," Kisa said. "What about you Hiro?" she asked. Hiro gave a small little nod as his answer.

"Perfect," I said with a chuckle. "Let the games begin."

Everyones eyes crossed and some rolled their eyes as I laughed evilly.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**_Authors Note: The next chapter will be uploaded some time next week. _**


	3. Voices in our heads

_**Chapter 3 of The Life of a Writer **_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I guess that I just got really lazy since it's summer and everything. And it is official that I hate to wake up at stinking six in the morning to go to summer school.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket, but I do own the T. V. crew. **_

_**(A/N) That's me! **_

**o**

**o**

**o

* * *

**

They were all sitting on the blue sofa facing Shigure wondering what in the world he was thinking about. Through their minds this is what they were thinking:

**Tohru: **I had always wanted a real family of my own where I would be the Mother so I guess that this would just be practice for me. That's right, just practice. I hope that Mom is watching over us and I hope that everything will work out alright.

**Kyo: **I will be the best cousin in the world to Shigure… Well maybe not that good, but still better than that stupid rat at least.

**Yuki: **This should certainly be interesting, very interesting.

**Hiro: **Do I really look like that bubbly headed person over there? (A/N cough Tohru cough) I mean think about it, Kisa and I are COUSINS not TWINS. And why in the world does Tohru have that crazed look in her eye. I swear that is almost the same identical look that Mother gave me when she wanted to do a Blues Clues theme for my 12th birthday party. Wait a minute….what if people think that we are twins…. NOOO that shall be

**The** end of my life.

**Kisa: **Kawaii, Tohru gets to be my mother! I am so happy since this is one of things in my life that I wanted to accomplish.

Shigure looked at group wondering why he had asked them to do this. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was having a battle with his subconscious. (A/N I know that this is a little bit confusing but try to follow...)

**Shigure: **Why didn't I just hire actors to play my family?

**Voice: **They would have told the press about your lie and about your little secret. Now you wouldn't want to have Akito to skin you alive, would you?

**Shigure: **Yeah, you are right… wait a minute who am I talking too?

**Voice: **I am the intellectual side of you, meaning that I am more of a conscious than a voice. I was created in you when you were born naturally everyone has one in themselves, but they don't come out as often as I do. Obviously you needed more help in life. I usually come out when you are writing one of your award winning novels or when you have those press conferences…

**Shigure: **I was wondering how I had suddenly become smart at those moments.

**Voice: **Yes, quite true.. We are going off track! You have to focus, your life and the ones around you depend on you pulling this off correctly, you have to pull it together and make this work!

**Shigure: **Sheesh, you sound like a military officer from the civil war or something (A/N I am so sorry that I made him sound gay right now)

**Back to the actual world**

Achoo… Hiro's little sneeze brought all back from their deep thoughts and into the actual world that they desperately wanted to get out off. Shigure turned around swiftly which creeped everyone around him a little bit.

"Now we have to pull this together." Shigure said as everyone stared at him blankly. "I think that it will be rather easy to pull this off for a week end if every one gets along."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Kyo asked.

"I think that we have to look the parts too." Kisa said a little quietly, but still loud enough for anyone around her to hear.

Hiro jumped up from the spot on his couch. "I agree with anything that Kisa says."

"She does have a point there..." Shigure said as he turned his head away in deep thought while mumbling things to himself.

"Yes, Kisa you are brilliant!" Shigure yelled.

"I am?" she asked herself still a little bit dazed.

"Of course you are Kisa," Hiro told her while she still had that dazed look plastered on to her face.

Shigure turned once again to the group, "Yes we have to do makeup. I think that we all look ok for our parts except Tohru."

"Why," Tohru asked. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, _honey. _But it just strikes it a little odd that my 27-year old wife and the mother of my lovely little darlings is wearing a high school uniform. We have to get you into a better outfit. Maybe I should call in Ayame and ask for his advice?"

Everyone just looked at Shigure with a weird expression.

This is what Tohru was thinking:

_Have I lost it for all time, how in the world can I pull this off. Kami, please help me.. Please!!!_

_

* * *

_

**o**

**o**

**o**

**_Authors Note: I know that I changed the name of the chapter. I just want what I was planning to come in a later chapter. _**

**_Important Notice MUST READ HIGHLY IMPORTANT: Remember this story is not dead. But is currently in a coma and only more reviews can bring it back to life so please review!!!_**


End file.
